Substitute Hetalia
by PalkiamaniacRK
Summary: With nearly all of the teachers gone for a meeting in Italy, who will replace them?  Future fluffy yaoi in last chapters


Okay, this whole story is only to test my paragraphing and sentence skills through , to see if I'm good enough. I might update, but that may be, like, next year or so.

This story is based on real people and places, but just imagine it anime-style, even me.

The italics are when the brain responds.

* * *

It was a cold and snowy Monday at St. Benedict's R.C. Middle School, as students were bustling inside the building to capture warmth in their body. Out of all of those pupils, I was one of them. I unpacked my bag and took off my red water-proof coat, fluffy pink scarf and black linen gloves. As I was pushed around by the other girls at the cloakroom, I quickly picked up my books, pencil cases and rushed out of the terror in the locker room.

As students were in the lockers, a few kids were already walking to their classrooms, carrying books and packed lunches along the way. At that moment, I thought it was a normal day at my school, but it wasn't. Mr Whitelaw, Mrs Sparrow and the other teachers weren't there.

_ Maybe they're just late, that's why._ I thought to myself. Normally, my brain would respond by itself, but today, it looks like it won't for once. I was glad of that, because if my brain did respond, it would escape from my mouth and mutter the respond, just like yesterday when I read the story Falling, by somebody in Fanfiction*.

I finally reach my classroom in the school, the Science Lab, as the door was open and the lights were on. A few of my friends were there, either chatting with their friends, looking out of the window or reading silently. As I scanned the lab while walking to my desk at the far right, I noticed that Niall wasn't there yet, as I saw him go to the dinner hall to put his packed lunch at the many shelves that were there. I sighed, sitting on the tall, blue chair and began writing random stuff about yaoi.

Yeah, so I'm a yaoi fan girl in Middle school. _Who cares?_ As long as I'm myself, a crazy fan girl and good sketcher, I'm happy. None of my friends liked yaoi, so whenever I mention yaoi, they would be disgusted. I guess they're just normal, as most of the people in St. Benedict's are. But I always get the feeling that I really need a real life yaoi fan girl as a friend. But, oh well, that'll never happen.

After writing random things in my red book, I took a glance on the room now, and it was filled with my classmates from the past two minutes, including Niall and others. I banged my head on the book and continued what I was doing when two boys had sat next to me. They had to sit there because we had a seat arrangement by our form teacher, Miss Cain.

As I glanced up once more, our assistant head teacher, Mr Dixon, was leaning on the door to the classroom, eyeing us chatting and reading in the class. He was a rather fat man with glasses, but he was smart, funny and really nice. As like all teachers, whenever someone misbehaves, he goes red on the face and talks to them in his angry tone, or shouts at them; always making us blink or jump.

I kept on looking at him as he slowly walked to the front of the whiteboard, most going silent and returning to their seats when he faced the front, holding his hands on his back.

"Year 7" He said in a not-so-loud-but-still-loud voice, which caught the rest of our attention. "You may have noticed that all of the teachers are… not here. So we have substitute teachers, and they're already here." The class groaned in response like a choir, including me.

"But, sir!" A very small boy asked the assistant without raising his hand up.

"Ryan," He said, looking at the small twelve-year-old. "hand up." And the said boy put his hand up, but still muttered "Sir!" The head teacher sighed, now answering his call.

"Then, where are they, then?" He asked, leaning his small chest on the desk.

"They are currently in a meeting held in Italy. It's going to last for five days, so they'll be back next Monday. Don't ask me why, but they just had to go, okay, Ryan?" The boy lifted his head up, showing that he understood.

"Right, so. Here are your substitute form teachers." _Teachers? We get more than one? Awesome! _My mind was so ridiculous, that they started to judge them right away. But I just noticed they escaped from my mouth. Damn. But, the two boys beside my didn't catch me saying them, so that's pretty okay. _Who could they be? Burglars? Retired superheroes? What? _My mind raced with ridiculous thoughts of what they might be. That was until they didn't come out. Instead, there were voices coming from nowhere. _They must be behind the wall._ My mind said to itself, which did come out as a mutter, but no-one heard me. They were so tense to see the teachers. _Why were they so?_

My answer was immediately answered when I made out the voices.

"Artie, you go first… I'm nervous… What if they don't like me?" A thick American accent trailed the air, echoing through the whole classroom. _One of our teachers are American? It sounded low… A male probably? Great, and American teacher from AMERICA._

"This is our first day here, of course you're nervous! Just go in, or I'll bloody kick your arse!" Now a thick British accent echoed around the lab. _Hmm… a male British person?_

"Fine, you go first, then."

_ Those voices… they sound very familiar… VERY familiar… I just can't make out whom… _

"WAH! What are you doing?"

"I said you go first, so go~" The American _cooed…?_

There was an eerie silence throughout the lab, as a person from the front sneezed. That is was when a shaggy blonde was suddenly pushed to the room, emerald eyes glaring at the outside of the door.

"Now it's your turn. Come on out, we're waiting…" The blonde man crossed his arms, waiting for the other to show himself.

"Okay…" The other outside the door sighed in defeat, revealing himself as he walked inside the lad. "So far, so good…"

"Finally, let us get the intro started, Mr Dixon." The small blonde man said, turning to the class. Everyone's eyes widened at what rested above his eyes. Big. Black. Eyebrows. Except me. I was too busy admiring both of their looks.

The tall one. Glasses, sky-blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, a nick of hair sticking out like a sore thumb, brown bomber jacket, thick American accent…

The small one. Big, black eyebrows, shaggy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, good British accent, half Geordie accent, quarter Scottish and Irish accent… Okay, maybe miss out the last two…

That was when my brain lit up.

_ These aren't normal teachers,_ I said to myself, luckily, my brain decided to not let it escape through my mouth. _These guys are... America and England._

* * *

Okay, I sucked up on the last parts…

How are my paragraphing and sentence skills? I had to choose Hetalia, I got this idea from the homework I was doing, _Challenge yourself! Write a 50 word plot for a full story._ I HAD to do put our school, class, America and England, didn't I? Well, it's already 50 words, so I'll leave it like that. It took a fricken hour to do that, on a Sunday! Great!

Woo! 4 pages of crap! (I think) And in Fanfiction, it's really small!

Review to tell me about how good my paragraphing skills are, any sentences you don't understand or other!

If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll edit Daydreamer and put up NPKH…

EDIT: I just added and changed some stuff, so you can understand more. And this story is only for you to decide if my paragraphing skills and describing skills are good enough. If you want more chapters, review please~

*: Check my favorite stories to see who wrote that story, it's my most favorite so far.


End file.
